Second Best
by Ana Holmes
Summary: "Well, there you are then. One day you'll meet someone else and you'll marry. Perhaps it'll be second best, but it doesn't mean you can't have a life." Once upon a time, Mary Crawley believed in this words. Maybe, with her former Perseus she'll think like that again and better: that you can't just have a life. But a love that's just as fine as the first. One shot.


"A Great Christmas, indeed". Mary thought as she watched the snow falling at the big windows from the library, holding George on her arms. Her little boy loved the holidays season and so he should. His "mama", however, didn't get the same enjoyment from that jolly time. Snow reminded Mary of the beginning of the brightest time of her life. Nothing could ever compare to the warm feeling in her heart when, years ago, Matthew proposed to her under the snowy sky of Downton.

Right now, she was feeling a little ridiculous. How could she ever believe that kind of happiness would be repeated? Henry was charming, of course, but she could never learn to enjoy his sport. The sport which took Matthew away from her. Forever. And then, there was George… Edith only thoughts when Bertie proposed were about Marigold happiness, what was best for her daughters future, if he could or not accept her. And Mary, though it hurted her to admit it, in any moment really paid a thought about which of her suitors would be a better father to her son. She was thinking about building another great love story. Now she knew better: the second would never be as grand as the first time…

Anyway, there was no reason to spoil that night with thoughts concerning Henry Talbot. He wasn't going to come back. Following that thought, the clock striked midnight. "Midnight" she whispered to George, kissing his forehead, "Merry Christmas, darling". "Merry Christmas, mama", her son said back smiling up to his mother. The resemblance with Matthew when he did that was so painful sometimes, but in a good way; so she would never really forget him…

"Merry Christmas, Mary", Evelyn approached subtly so she started a little before smiling kindly. Her mother sent the invitation and despite the fact of their friendship, somehow, his presence made her uncertain about her mama's intentions. Cora had tried to play the matchmaker in the past, though questioning Evelyn's capacity of noticing that and not follow to that direction with her would be unfair of her, since she knew him to be better than that. The honourable Evelyn Napier. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Napier" George said, before his mother could even formulate a response.

"Merry Christmas, Master George" Evelyn replied gently, then watching the little master leave to greet his other relatives. "It's the best time for them. I remember I used to stay awake all night, so I would not miss the time to open the presents in the morning." "Sounds fair to me." Mary joked still smiling up to him; and then was his turn to feel uncertain. "May I?" He asked, pointing the seat next to her. "Of course." she answered, holding a laugh. It always amused her how was always trying to not push in even on the small matters. Shure he wasn't crossing any lines between her and her past.

They remained quietly sitted, watching the others greeting themselves, a little bit uncorfotable; but only because neither of them knew what was happening. Shure, Evelyn never expected or anticipated anything. From the beggining he played his court most galantly. A true… Perseus. The subtle remembrance made her chuckle. "What?" Asked him. "I remembered something… Do you know the story of Andromeda and Perseus?" "The princess who was going to be sacrificed to a seamonster and the hero who saved her from this destiny, am I right?" He asked smirking. "Quite right. Well, before I knew Matthew… before I…" "Before you feel for him." He completed kindly. "Yes. I teased him with this story when he first came to Downton, assuming he was the seamonster my family was sacrifying me for the good of the state. And, in the end, he turned out to be Perseus and I had a real seamonster to be saved from. But, before all of that, I thought you'd be my Perseus."

Evelyn's smile improved to that and he made a slight bow of the head for it. Mary's own smile improved as she repeated his move. Another silence, until he breaked it "Sometimes I do wonder… If I didn't bring Pamuk with me. Maybe things would've turned out different." "Maybe. I doubt it, but, yes, maybe." she said in a whisper. The reason why she doubted was due to something Matthew told her on the night before their wedding. _"I'd never be happy with anyone else as long as you walk the earth"_. He was right. "May I ask what are your plans for the future now?" "Downton; and George. Saving it for him. I've putted a fight for it in all those years to simply give up…"

"Sounds fair to me." he said quoting her. "And, if you ever need any help…" "The last person I'd run to it's the man whose heart I broke." She joked again, not a single drop of cold on her voice. It was his time to chuckle. "How long have we known each other?" "As far as I remember… since the beggining of times. I mean, my real life really started on my debut and you were there." They both smiled to that, remembering that night. The flirty Lady Mary Crawley, so young and ambitious, yet so charming. "And I also have been there when you feel for your husband, at the war, and even later. So, I believe there's no reason to worry about my heart for I won't be making any demands."

"Evelyn, you're a darling, but, still, I wouldn't like to feel like I'm holding you from happiness. True happiness." Mary said suddenly reaching for his hand, but holding back the impulse with a sad glow in her eyes. Evelyn, on the other hand, hold it without restrain, looking righ into her eyes. "I'm happy right here. Let me help you to save a place we both love". She doubted he loved Downton for the same reasons she did, still, she could not find anything to reply. "And give time to time?" "I've waited this long. And, anyway, you can always find some use to a former Perseus. Keeping you aware and away of possible seamonsters".

Again she smiled and leaned to kiss him on the cheek, "Won't you regret it?" "Did you regret almost giving up hope for a new love in order to stay behind and help to take care of Matthew, without knowing he'd choose you over his fiancée?" "No". "So, Lady Mary Crawley, I guess you could say I'm just as stubborn as you are." Their hands were still togheter, but somehow, it didn't made her feel awkward anymore. Once upon another time she had said to Anna… " _Well, there you are then. One day you'll meet someone else and you'll marry. Perhaps it'll be second best, but it doesn't mean you can't have a life._ " Then, Anna made she feel like these kind of thinking was wrong, but, right now she knew better. "Perhaps it'll be second best, but it doesn't mean it can't be right."

* * *

 **Hello Dear Downton fans. Well, this is an one shot about how I think Lady Mary love life should have ended. I really wish Evelyn could be back and make her see that he's the only one for her, as she thought before falling for Matthew. Anyway, I hope you like it and forgive me for any grammatical mistakes... english is not my maternal language. xoxo! Reviews will aways make me happy!**


End file.
